emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5365 (5th August 2009)
Plot Nicola finally concedes to a relieved Lexi that she was harsh to blame her after what Carl had put her through. Meanwhile, Jimmy firmly tells Carl if he doesn’t sort things out with Lexi, or have the courage to cut her loose, he and Nicola will have to find somewhere else to live. However, Lexi's shocked when Carl tells her they’ve been destroying each other for months and now they’re hurting everyone around them, he finally builds up the courage to tell her he thinks they have no choice but to split up. Desperate, Lexi assures him that he means more to her than having a baby - they love each other and they can’t give up without a fight. Carl weakly agrees to give it a try, but it's clear his heart isn’t in it. In the café, Val realises the extent of her wrongdoing when she compiles a list of everything she's ever done to upset people. Meanwhile, David has managed to persuade Eric to let him move back in with him, and when Val arrives at the cottage with a bowl of soup, telling him she just wants a chat to make things right between them, Eric remains strong as he asserts he doesn’t need her - now that David has moved in he has people around him who really care about him. Val's left feeling dejected and begins making amends by apologising to everyone on her list – she starts to realise she's offended half the village over the years! Meanwhile, Bob tries to keep the peace as tensions rise between Viv and Brenda. Brenda's so worried about her loan repayments and finally snaps when Viv criticises her sandwich making. Bob confronts her about overreacting and Brenda admits it's not just Viv. Brenda hesitantly confides she's in a financial mess and doesn’t know what to do. Bob's horrified when he realises Brenda approached the loan sharks to help him out and tells her she has to speak to Terry. However, he's so pleased about getting the loan for the B&B and she can’t bring herself to tell him while he's celebrating his future. Also, Ryan takes a liking to Katie despite Nathan warning him off her. And Jamie tries to hide his jealousy when Gennie receives a post card from Dominic - her holiday romance. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast None. Locations *Mill Cottage - Front garden, dining room and living room *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden and back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,270,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes